In The Throne Room
by magicsock316
Summary: One shot. Young Catherine and Henry decide to christen the castle soon after their coronation.


Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He was face level with her breasts. His cock was still hard inside her. Her inner thighs were trembling. Her lips were trembling too, as broken, heaving breaths escaped her soft, pink mouth. She was straddling him. Her knees were a bit sore from rubbing against the hard wood of the throne. His knuckles had turned white gripping the armrests. She was holding on for dear life as her insides fluttered and clenched. Henry rested his head on her collar bone. His hot breath tickled Catherine's nipples and she let on one final tiny whimper. His cum was dripping out of her where it would hopefully bring them a son. When the waves of pleasure settled, Catherine's brow relaxed. Henry licked between her breasts.

"Don't do that," she said.

"You liked it a few minutes ago," Henry said.

"You're going to get me started again." She gave him a long kiss, then lifted herself off of his lap and turned her back to him to see where their clothes had been sprawled.

"In that case-" Henry grabbed his wife by the waist and pulled her back onto his lap. She was shocked, but let out a soft, "oh," once his hands moved to cup her breasts.

"Oh! Oh, Henry don't start... please... oh... yes, yes, please. No!" she attempted to say firmly. She pushed one of his hands away from her breast. Instead, his fingers began to play with the delicate bundle of nerves between her thighs. Instinctually, one of her arms slid behind his neck and the other hand moved to her free breast.

She persisted,"Henry, we can't. Not again. The guards are right outside."

He smiled, swept away her dampened, amber colored locks, and kissed her shoulder. "You didn't seem to mind the first time."

"Huh, Henr-Henry if they - they can hear everythi-uhn!" She moaned as he pushed two fingers into her depths.

"We're christening the castle. I am the new king."

"It's been three days and we've already christened your chambers, my chambers, the east gardens, the north corridor, the library, and now the throne room!"

"I know. We've still got quite a way to go," he said huskily.

Catherine did her best to control herself but her hips were already moving melodically with his fingers. Her back arched as Henry's finger curled inside her. Catherine's breath was ragged. She let out little affirmations of "yes" and "don't stop" in between her playful act of protesting. Catherine knew she was too far gone to stop know and she really, really didn't want to. Henry adored the feeling of her writhing beneath his hands. Hearing her mind say otherwise but feeling her body scream for carnal pleasure was ecstasy.

"I can feel you getting hard. If you don't stop yourself right now, I am going to have to-" she said as her second arm began to snake around the back of his neck, "Because I can't bear to have another-UNhhh, uh, ugh!" The last three syllables matched the rhythm of Henry's last strokes before she let out a long "Henry!" and was reduced to panting. But instead of falling back against his chest she leaned forward and put her hands on his knees. She had felt him growing stiffer so as revenge she rubbed her backside against him making sure that the tip of his erection would graze against her wet folds as she did so. Henry's hands were poised to pull her down on his twitching cock, to stop this game, but she broke free before he could get the chance. She walked down the steps from the two thrones and Henry thought that she meant to get her clothes leaving him in his agitated state, but then she turned, got down on all fours and began to crawl back up the stairs. Her swollen lips were parted, her breasts swayed, their pointed nipples taunting Henry to suck them the next chance he had. Her hair was cascaded around her. The pins that once held it in complicated twists were now scattered across the throne room. She arrived in front of him and spread his legs. She scooted between them and swept her hair back three times causing her breasts to rise and bounce. Then she placed her hands on his thighs and began to suck on his stiff cock. He wanted to push her head down on his member, to sheath him fully in her mouth. He wanted to thrust into her mouth and see his seed dripping off her lips. He did neither. Their marriage was young, he didn't want to scare her, and she was doing a fine job on her own. She licked him up and down twice more then replaced her lips with her hand. She had stood up and was poised to resume her spot on Henry's lap. She guided his cock into her slit and she once again was in his lap with her back to him steadying herself with her hands on his knees. Henry smiled.

"I thought you wanted to stop," he groweled.

"Ssshhh," Catherine hissed as she swirled her hips and began to pump up and down, up and down, up and down. She'd lift up agonizingly slow and then press down fast. Henry groaned every time she came down. Henry gripped the arm rests preparing to come hard when she put her hands on his and slowed her pace.

"What is it, my love?" Henry asked as he kissed her neck.

"I was thinking about all the other men that will stand before this throne."

"Caterina, you are cruel to talk about other men in front of me."

She giggle naughtily, "Imagine if they saw us. That'd give the nobles a shock." Henry tweaked her nipple to communicate his dislike of the idea. Instead of swatting his hand away, Catherine used it to caress her breast. "Imagine," she breathed, "To see their King and Queen reigning," she held his hand to her chest and gently squeezed, "Together," she massaged his cock rocking her hips back and forth, "on one throne." She swirled her hips round one last time but Henry was already gone. Catherine slid his hand to the nerves between her thighs with limited maneuvering, triggered her own orgasm as Henry basked in the final wave of his release.

The two sat there for a few moments breathing heavily before Henry lifted Catherine off of his lap and stood up. She giggled as he retrieved his trousers from a standing candleabra.

"What?" He turned to see that she had plopped herself down in his throne and casually slung one of her legs over the armrest as he often did.

"I think its funny, thinking about how you're going to have listen to some dreadful noble drone on and on tomorrow, and all you'll be able to think about is how your Queen royally fucked you right where you're sitting."

She stood up and let out a full laugh.

"You are a devil, woman," Henry said and smacked her bottom as she strode past him to gather her dress where it lay in a crumpled heap by the door.


End file.
